disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodger/Gallery
Images of Dodger, a main character from Oliver & Company. Animation Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232303-768-432.jpg|Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg|Dodger's paws Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-641.jpg|"Hmm." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-658.jpg|Dodger checking out a female dog Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19897835-960-536.jpg|Dodger flirting Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg|"Hiya" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-672.jpg|"Ooh." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg|"La-de-da." Dodger observes Louie's cat problem 1.jpg|Dodger observing Louie's "cat" problem Dodger observes Louie's cat problem 2.jpg|"Well, well. Looks like Louie's got a visitor." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19897846-960-536.jpg|"Could be time for the Dodge to turn this into a total "cat-astrophe"." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-697.jpg|Show time for Dodger Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744586-768-432.jpg|"Ooh, you sure picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from, kid." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744592-768-432.jpg|"Whoa! Chill out, man." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|"I don't eat cats." I don't eat cats. It's too much fur..png|"It's too much fur." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-731.jpg|"I've been watching you,..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-735.jpg|"...and I think you're in serious need of some professional guidance." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg|"Now what do ya say we team up and change old Louie's mind about sharing those hot dogs?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg|"Hey. It'd be a snap, kid. I'm an expert at these things." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-766.jpg|"All you gotta do is learn some moves." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|"You know. Tempo. Ooo-cha-ba. A rhythm." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg|"This city's got a beat. You gotta hook into it." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg|"And once you got the beat, you can do anything." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg|"Absitively posolutely." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744722-768-432.jpg|Dodger teaching Oliver about Old Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg|"The man you see before you is affectionately known as "Old Louie."" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg|"A well-known enemy of the four-legged world." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg|"Our mission, cat, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks, and hightail it outta here." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg|"Startin' to feel that rhythm?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-848.jpg|"Right... now." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-851.jpg|Dodger barking at Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-854.jpg|Dodger pretending to chase Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg|Dodger stealing Louie's sausages... Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744757-768-432.jpg|... while Oliver distracts Louie. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-875.jpg|Dodger giggling Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-902.jpg|Dodger humming a few words for his upcoming song Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-904.jpg|"Hey,..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|"... you really got that rhythm, kid." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|"We?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-937.jpg|"Listen, kid. I hate to break it to ya, but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-948.jpg|"What I mean is, our partnership is herewith dissolved." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-962.jpg|"Fairs are for tourists, kid. Consider it a free lesson in street savoir faire..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-970.jpg|"... from New York's coolest quadruped." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg|"Check ya later." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg|Dodger trying to lose Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg|Dodger checking to see if he lost Oliver... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-998.jpg|... when Oliver is actually ahead of him Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1000.jpg|Dodger thinks he lost Oliver... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1001.jpg|... until he suddenly notices him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744774-768-432.jpg|"Ya want 'em? Come and get 'em." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg|Dodger howling Dodger on a cement truck while singing Why Should I Worry.jpg|Dodger on a cement truck while singing Why Should I Worry Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746054-768-432.jpg|Dodger walking in cement while singing Why Should I Worry Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746062-768-432.jpg|"Why should I worry?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746066-768-432.jpg|"Why should I care?" Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898247-960-536.jpg|Dodger on a heating vent while singing Why Should I Worry Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg|Dodger drying up Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1161.jpg|Dodger tricking Oliver 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Dodger tricking Oliver 2 Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232307-768-432.jpg|Dodger with sunglasses singing Why Should I Worry Dodger on a piano in Why Should I Worry.jpg|Dodger on a piano in Why Should I Worry Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1237.jpg|Dodger jumping Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1238.jpg|Dodger falling Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1239.jpg|Dodger safely landing in a fruit and vegetable market Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1240.jpg|Dodger jumping to a hot dog cart's umbrella Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1241.jpg|Dodger on the umbrella Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1242.jpg|Dodger on a car dodger.jpg|Dodger singing Why Should I Worry while on top of the car Dodger spooking the driver (lady) whose car he was on top of.jpg|Dodger spooking the driver (lady) whose car he was on top of Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5869712-768-432.jpg|New York City dogs following Dodger in Why Should I Worry Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1320.jpg|Dodger howling with the dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1340.jpg|Dodger howling while Oliver is still in pursuit of him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872394-768-432.jpg|"Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg|"I'd like to introduce you to... your dinner. Hot dogs a la Dodger." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg|"Let me tell you, Rita. It was tough. Only I could have done it." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg|"Picture the city. Eighth and Broadway. The crowds hustling." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872439-768-432.jpg|Dodger telling the story of how he got the hot dogs to his pals: "The traffic roaring." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1692.jpg|"The hot dogs are sizzling." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872450-768-432.jpg|"Enter Dodger, one bad puppy." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|"Not just out for himself, but community minded. But he's not the only one out there." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1716.jpg|"Enter the opposition." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.jpg|Dodger's silhouette of his "monster" in the story: "A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1731.jpg|"With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives, all of them hungry." Dodger's monster story.jpg|Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg|"He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1751.jpg|"Suddenly..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1755.jpg|Dodger and the gang spooked Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|Dodger spooked and hiding behind the T.V. chair Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872469-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger relieved when he finds out that the thing that spooked him and his pals is none other than Oliver 17078.png|"Hey, kitty. What took you so long?" Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947711-960-536.jpg|The gang mocking Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872484-768-432.jpg|"Hey, keep it down, guys. The game's on." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898921-960-536.jpg|"Hey, Tito, cool it, man." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg|"Hey, Tito!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg|"Look!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1901.jpg|Dodger dogpiling Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg|Dodger dogpiling Francis Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1911.jpg|Dodger dogpiling Einstein Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947713-960-536.jpg|Dogpile! Dodger and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home.jpg|Dodger and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872542-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg|"Hey, Roscoe. Roscoe." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg|"Is this us losing our sense of humour?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.jpg|Dodger and the gang frightened after DeSoto destroys their stuff Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg|Dodger protecting Oliver from them Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2467.jpg|Dodger standing up to Roscoe and DeSoto: "That's enough, Roscoe." Oliver protected by the gang.jpg|The rest of the gang protecting Oliver from them Oliver still under the protection of Dodger and the gang.jpg|Dodger and the gang still protecting Oliver tumblr_lnnbustsN01qinmdwo1_400.gif|Dodger's high five paw trick Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2563.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Fagin go to his chair Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg|Dodger and the gang sad for Fagin 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2578.jpg|Dodger and the gang sad for Fagin 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2580.jpg|Dodger and the gang coming to Fagin so as to cheer him up Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2599.jpg|Dodger bringing a stool for Fagin's feet 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg|Dodger bringing a stool for Fagin's feet 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872712-768-432.jpg|Dodger revealing Oliver to Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2727.jpg|Dodger pressing the rest button for Fagin's chair Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872795-768-432.jpg|Dodger turning off the light Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg|Dodger going to his bed Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-10572325-960-536.jpg|Dodger sleeping disney_60894_2.jpg|Dodger sleeping with Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872951-768-432.jpg|Dodger noticing Oliver sleeping next to him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872955-768-432.jpg|Dodger can't understand why Oliver is sleeping with him but then, he finally does, he smiles, and goes to sleep Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|Oliver and Dodger asleep at last Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg|Everyone asleep Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3035.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872963-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter Dodger noogying Oliver 1.jpg|Dodger noogying Oliver 1 Dodger noogying Oliver 2.jpg|Dodger noogying Oliver 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg|Dodger and the gang getting out of Fagin's scooter Dodger's plan on how to help Fagin.jpg|Dodger's plan on how to help Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3123.jpg|"We'll start on Columbus Avenue." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3155.jpg|"Hey. When you got your pals, you got all ya need." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873100-768-432.jpg|Dodger saving Oliver from traffic in Streets of Gold Dodger and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while singing Streets of Gold.jpg|Dodger and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while singing Streets of Gold Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873231-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Dodger and the gang continuing their journey Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3282.jpg|Dodger and the gang stopping Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873235-768-432.jpg|Dodger noticing Jenny's (unknown to them) limo car Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898689-960-536.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to steal Jenny's car's radio Dodger-and-Rita-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232563-768-432.jpg|Dodger and Rita Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3335.jpg|Dodger and the gang executing the plan Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3565.jpg|"Let's get outta here!" You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito.jpg|"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3632.jpg|"Tito, come with me." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3635.jpg|"The rest of you we... Get back to Fagin." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3642.jpg|Dodger and Tito following Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3663.jpg|Tito trying to recover Oliver... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3664.jpg|... not before being stopped by Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3665.jpg|Dodger holding Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4285.jpg|Dodger and Tito back to the rest of the gang: "We tailed him all the way up the Park. We never had a chance." Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898696-960-536.jpg|Dodger attempting to break up Francis and Tito's argument Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884292-768-432.jpg|Dodger devising a plan on how to "rescue" Oliver from Jenny 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4372.jpg|Dodger devising a plan on how to "rescue" Oliver from Jenny 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4738.jpg|"All right, listen up. We checked it out. All we gotta do is..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|Dodger and the gang noticing Winston banging on something Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4774.jpg|"Einy. Get outta there!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4806.jpg|Dodger and the gang sneaking into the house while Francis distracts Winston Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884497-768-432.jpg|Dodger snapping his pals out of the idea of Jenny's house: "We're here for the kid, remember? Now let's get him and go." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4879.jpg|Dodger and the gang sniffing around the place for Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884511-768-432.jpg|Dodger meeting Georgette Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884514-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger assuring Georgette that he's not after her: "You're barkin' up the wrong tree. It's not you I'm after." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.jpg|"Ooo, and we're all very impressed." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4987.jpg|"Right, guys?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884537-768-432.jpg|"Relax, champ. We'll leave as soon as we get our cat." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884539-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang's stealth mode in Georgette's room Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947765-960-536.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5169.jpg|Dodger checking on Tito Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884556-768-432.jpg|"And how about Tito and Miss Six-Time National Champion?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884562-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang confused about Oliver's behaviour Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5276.jpg|"What do you mean, kid?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg|"You're in the gang." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5283.jpg|"The gang means family. We risked a lot to get you outta there." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5298.jpg|"What?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5302.jpg|"This place is not good enough for you any more?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|"Don't wanna mix with the riffraff?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5335.jpg|"You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door." Dodger upset.jpg|Dodger upset Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg|"You lighten up!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5355.jpg|"If he doesn't like it,..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5358.jpg|"... let him go." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5361.jpg|Dodger on the chair; upset 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5389.jpg|Dodger on the chair; upset 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5759.jpg|Dodger as "Sykes" shaking hands with Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5764.jpg|Dodger puzzled by Fagin's bravery Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901259-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, (and Oliver in Fagin's pocket) seen on 1 of Sykes' security camera screens Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5839.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and Oliver going down the elevator Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and Oliver entering Sykes' office Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5920.jpg|Dodger puzzled by Fagin's clumsiness Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5930.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Dodger, Oliver, and Fagin Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232318-768-432.jpg|Dodger protecting Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901316-768-432.jpg|Dodger fighting off Roscoe and DeSoto to protect Fagin while Fagin discusses his plan to Sykes properly and loudly this time Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901341-768-432.jpg|Dodger laying injured and unconscious on the floor due to the attack Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg|Fagin coming to Dodger's aid 640px-Oliverandcompany 0861-1-.jpg|Fagin and Oliver coming to Dodger's aid after the attack by Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6121.jpg|Dodger rejoining the gang Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901398-768-432.jpg|Dodger assuring Rita that they never laid a paw on him. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.jpg|Dodger shocked to witness Jenny kidnapped and Oliver tossed out by Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6431.jpg|Dodger running to Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg|Dodger and the gang coming to Oliver's aid Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6454.jpg|Dodger coming to Oliver's aid 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917541-768-432.jpg|Dodger coming to Oliver's aid 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|Dodger assuring and promising Oliver that he and the gang will help get Jenny back Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917545-768-432.jpg|"Hey." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6473.jpg|"Absitively," kid." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917555-768-432.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang to the rescue tumblr_lgf9vpCuAw1qe5p1no1_1280.png|Dodger devising a plan to help the gang rescue Jenny from Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6527.jpg|Dodger has an idea Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6546.jpg|Dodger inspecting his plan Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6548.jpg|"Francis, you all set?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6561.jpg|"Maestro?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6566.jpg|"Ready, kid?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg|Dodger and the gang sneaking into Sykes' warehouse Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899614-960-536.jpg|"And remember, quiet." Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899617-960-536.jpg|Dodger and the gang surprised at Georgette's screaming Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917633-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras and tells Tito to take care of it Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg|Dodger and Oliver seen on 1 of Sykes' monitor screens Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg|Dodger watching Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6726.jpg|Dodger has another idea Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899621-960-536.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to distract Sykes and rescue Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6783.jpg|Dodger coming to Jenny while Sykes is distracted Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917692-768-432.jpg|"Francis, is the coast clear? Francis!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6872.jpg|Dodger figuring out on how to escape Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|"Yo, Tito, hot-wire." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|"Come on, Tito." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Everybody about to be rescued by a crane Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917718-768-432.jpg|Everybody rescued by a crane 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg|Everybody rescued by a crane 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg|Everybody rescued by a crane 3 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917722-768-432.jpg|Everybody falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls Dodger and the company sliding.jpg|Dodger and Tito sliding, along with the rest of the company, unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg|Everybody rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937246-768-432.jpg|Everybody rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7052.jpg|Everybody rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|Everybody rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937264-768-432.jpg|Everybody rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937267-768-432.jpg|Everybody growling at their enemies Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7142.jpg|Dodger pushing Roscoe out the window Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937283-768-432.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 3 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7152.jpg|Roscoe holding on to Dodger's scarf before falling to his near-death Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937307-768-432.jpg|DeSoto avenging Roscoe's death by trying to kill Dodger Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937310-768-432.jpg|Oliver to Dodger's rescue Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937316-768-432.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 4 Oliverco20-10-1-.jpg|Sykes trying to pull Jenny back in again, not before Dodger and Oliver come to the rescue Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Dodger and Oliver fighting off Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7256.jpg|Sykes throwing Dodger off Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg|Dodger approaching with a "thought to be dead" Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937345-768-432.jpg|Dodger handing Jenny a "thought to be dead" Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937346-768-432.jpg|Dodger sad over Oliver's "death" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937376-768-432.jpg|Dodger happy when Jenny finds out Oliver's alive Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937379-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937406-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and the gang at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937403-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937447-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang giving birthday gifts to Jenny 288372 large.jpg|Jenny thanking Dodger and the gang for the gifts Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7673.jpg|"Listen, kid, ahh,..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7679.jpg|"... you just want to hang out or anything..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.jpg|"Hey, whoa!" Do you think you can handle the champ.jpg|"Hey, whoa, kid." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7717.jpg|"Do you think you can handle the champ?" Hey, you alright for a cat.jpg|"Hey, you're okay... for a cat." Dodger-and-Oliver-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899848-960-536.jpg|"We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7740.jpg|"... vice president, uptown chapter." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899916-960-536.jpg|"Later, kid." 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937900-768-432.jpg|"Later, kid." 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937905-768-432.jpg|Dodger singing Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938101-768-432.jpg|Dodger and Rita singing Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938113-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing Why Should I Worry reprise 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938120-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing Why Should I Worry reprise 2 640px-Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938127-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger and Tito singing Why Should I Worry reprise 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938138-768-432.jpg|Dodger and Tito singing Why Should I Worry reprise 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Dodger and Tito checking out some female dogs in the Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7824.jpg|Dodger pulled away from some female dogs he and Tito are checking out by Rita in Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.jpg|Dodger hopping from car to car in Why Should I Worry reprise 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7833.jpg|Dodger hopping from car to car in Why Should I Worry reprise 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938142-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing Why Should I Worry reprise 3 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7846.jpg|Dodger and the gang hopping into Fagin's scooter while still singing Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7847.jpg|Dodger and the gang landing into Fagin's scooter in Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.jpg|Dodger and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing Why Should I Worry reprise 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg|Dodger and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing Why Should I Worry reprise 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938152-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing Why Should I Worry reprise 3 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Dodger and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home through traffic while still singing Why Should I Worry reprise dodger_oliver_and_company.jpg|Dodger drawn in an artistic way Char 31479.jpg|Dodger in House of Mouse Ewtbac05.jpg|Dodger leading several Disney dogs in singing "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof" in House of Mouse Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg|Dodger along with Lafayette and Jock attacking Pete Dodgerlafayettejockchasepete.jpg|Dodger along with Lafayette and Jock chasing Pete Oliverdodgerhouseofmouse.jpg|Dodger and Oliver in House of Mouse August1st.png|Dodger in Disneystrology book House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg Miscellaneous and Merchandises Dodger DLP-1-.jpg|Dodger at Disneyland dodgerpin.jpg|Dodger pin Oliverdodgerseal.jpg|Dodger and Oliver pin dodgervinylmation.png|Dodger vinylmation pin Dodger6.jpg|Dodger doll imagesCAMAMLIZ.jpg|McDonald's Dodger toy for the Walt Disney Masterpiece Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe OliverParade.jpg Category:Character galleries